


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by ni21



Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Bonney and Kid have a nice thing going but now it's time to switch things up.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Jewelry Bonney
Series: 6 Filthy Days Of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unexpressthot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpressthot/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas even with Shin on Twitter.
> 
> Unexpressthot asked for
>
>> Bonney pegging bound and blindfolded Eustass
> 
> I know you wanted seastone but I figured if Bonney accidentally touched it and they'd both just lie there unable to move it wouldn't be all that hot, so I hope you forgive me on that end. I'm sure Bonney can handle him even with that strength of his. Also, that blindfold got kinda lost between the original post and us talking details... Might have been Zoro's. 

Just one more loop and he'd be perfect. The perfect little gift for drinking the shitty bastard under the table. Even after all these years of their little playdates he still thought he stood a chance against her! But that's what he got for underestimating her, for even putting stakes on it! Just because she usually chose to submit to him out of pure laziness didn't mean he should take her lightly.

Kinda understood why he kept nagging her to try the ropes. The way his breathing had hitched every time one of the tail ends flicked against his heated skin was delicious as fuck. He was so weak already, the pretty boy, and she hadn't even started touching him. Just the rope rubbing against his skin, tight behind his balls, spreading between his cheeks and he was a damn mess. Maybe she should be less of a gluttonous sloth more often. She never would have imagined all those tiny delicat noises coming from those snarling painted lips. 

She tied it off at the small of his back, making sure to give that tight ass one last flick of rope, and was rewarded with a moan he surely wished he could have kept to himself.

"Enjoying that, my little masochist, ain't ya?" she taunted, knowing how much he hated losing. Thrashed against her, cursed her, but as soon as she gripped tight into the rope over his abdomen he gave her another moan and she commended herself on tying that big knot behind his balls.

"My, my, aren't you adorable?" she asked, guiding his head towards her mirror by the horns that she was sure were a parting gift from Law in Wano. Should thank him for making her dumbass so easily movable. "Look at yourself, so helpless," she laughed and the indignation on his features warmed her old heart. "Eyes on me, Eustass," she ordered, staring at his reflection while rubbing her hands down his shoulders to his chest. Fucking bastard, his tits were bigger than hers almost. Wasn't mad at that though; gave her much room to play and he was oh so reactive. Just a tiny flick of a nail over his nipple and his back shot straight, a pinch alone making him shudder against her. Cock hard and dripping precum, desperate for attention she wouldn't give. Not yet. And the desperate tears in his eyes confirmed that she was doing everything right. Yeah, letting him do all the work whenever they came together really was a waste.

She pressed up against him from behind, made sure he could feel the silicone at his back and with her head over his shoulder she asked, "Ready for the actual _fun_?"

Turned towards her, teeth bared and jaws locked with one eye pinched closed at one innocent finger flicking the angry red head of his cock. Blush on his face because he probably hadn't thought it would affect him this much. Fucking adorable.

 _Loser gets tied up and fucked up the ass_. Sure as fuck was regretting those words now, wasn't he? Or maybe not. Probably wished for that rubber cock now if it would only let him cum.

The man gave a grunt. As if he didn't fucking know that she needed more than that because as much as she wanted to call in his debt she wouldn't go that far without explicit consent. Wouldn't want him to stop their little arrangement, would she? "What was that, Eustass? Was that a 'please Bonney, use that giant fake cock to fuck my ass'? I didn't hear."

He cursed her, called her all the names she'd already heard a thousand times, but if that twitching cock was any indication, they just might have found a new kink for them. "Come on, Eustass," she coaxed, one fingertip picking up precum dripping down his cock to gently swirl it over the head and he fucking keened. 

"Just fuck me already," he pressed out through gritted teeth. Just as well, she had little love for slavery, pretend or otherwise.

Pushed him to the side easily. No matter how much he glared at her with his fragile male ego, he was beyond the point of even wanting to pretend he fought. Dipped one finger into the lube ready at her side and the man was so fucking needy he actually pushed his ass right up with his body against the bed as if he wasn't perfectly capable of pushing up.

Her finger slipped in easily and he rewarded her with the most delicious moan yet. Could understand why men liked anal so much, his asshole gripped just her finger much tighter than her cunt ever had. Slipped in a second one, pressing as deep into the hot wet softness as she could and with a grunt he thrust his hips into emptiness in a way she knew would feel amazing if he was on top of her right now.

"Ya like that?" she asked and he shot another glare at her. Of course he did. Should be even better when she pushed that rubber cock in. Added more lube before pushing down on his hips because the bastard was too tall like that for her to properly fuck him he didn't even hesitate.

Lined up her fake cock with that wet, wet hole. "Breathe," she told him rubbing his sweaty back as he would for her. "Relax," she said and pushed in, feeling the connected tiny dildo inside her move, harness pushing against her clit and both hissed together at the sensations.

Fucking thing was hard to maneuver, pressed down on sweaty cheeks to hit just right to get him to grunt the way she liked.

She pulled the rope looped around his remaining arm, wanted to see the tears in his eyes at the effort to not just burst all over the sheets like some teenage brat, and it was magnificent. That proud loudmouth punk, now a grunting desperate mess under her. They should really do this more often. Her hips thrust hard and shallow, rubber slipping in and out effortlessly and she could feel the tingling in her clit, the cold in her arms and since she was not shackled by shitty male pride she didn't try fight it. Saw him shiver, fighting the urge to close his eyes at the pleasure. Blush on him was fucking adorable. Asked her to hurry up, because rushing her was apparently better than outright admitting defeat.

She reached around, gripped his hard, hot cock and he hissed in relief. And because they didn't owe each other anything she gave way to whatever thrusts gave her the most stimulation on her clit instead of trying to milk that prostate for his benefit. He pushed back against her and it was just that last push she needed. He may have cum spurting over her fingers, cursing, grunting, but it didn't matter because she was already over. Fuck.

She breathed. Let go of his cock and his hip, saw the indentions of her nails. Damn. Laid down over him, still inside. Didn't matter though. 

"Should do this more often," he sighed.

"Fuck, if ya want me to do this much work again ya better bring me the biggest fucking pizza I've ever eaten," she barked with a laugh but it really wouldn't need that much.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1344735829114060800?s=19)


End file.
